


Innocence

by astridianmayfly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, And More Angst, Angst, Cute Kids, Transcendence AU, WHY MUST I DO THIS TO MY SMOL KIDS, and even more angst, bills gonna destroy the worlddd, kinda sad, origin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridianmayfly/pseuds/astridianmayfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They saved the world, but in return, they lost the most precious thing of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> For the Transcendence AU, cause it's hella cool.

One in front of the other, They walked.

 

The reddish light was abundant, and in an immortal- seeming sunset, the glow seeped through the cracks in the grounds. 

Perhaps it was this odd light that made the forest creatures curious. Because today, they intently watched the Pines twins on their walk through the woods to their possible doom.

The grass, barely alive, tickled by Wind. And suddenly, it gave way to the heavy force crushing down upon it. 

It was resilient, of course, dry and hardened as it was, but the shoot recognized the steps that had placed their feet upon it. It was They, the two children with the happy hearts and the forgiving smiles, who danced and played on the world like a giant playground full of mysteries to explore. They were simple- minded, and oh-so-innocent. The girl, with the hum on her lips and the light on her heart, and the boy, with a mystery on his mind and the worry in his soul.  
Their steps were light and bouncy, but today They thought with Their hearts, not Their brains. So as Their heavy feet touched the ground, inner demons, fears, and melted into the floor with each heavy step.

One in front of the other, They walked.

The creatures always Wondered.

The World, as She was beautiful, was also cruel and merciless. She only picked the most perfect of souls, the most naïve, the most innocent, and the most pure, and ground them into a pulp. The World must've found fun in playing games with the most unsuspecting, taking the pawns and transforming them into kings. She took the Trusting, and threw them Betrayal. She took the Childish, and bloomed them to adults. She molded the Careless into Insecure, and She stole Positivity from the ones who couldn't see the sun. It was nature, and a simple process of maturity. It happened to everyone, maturity. If maturity counted as breaking a heart so many times, that it shielded itself from the world in armor of iron and hate.

They Knew.

Their time had come.

One foot in front of the other, They walked.

Too young they cried. Perhaps these fledglings would save the world, but there would be sacrifice. The boy; his humanity, pride, love. The girl; her simplicity, fire. 

Too young.

Today the creatures cried for the children who had seen too much and lived too little. 

Today the creatures cried for the tiny hero who had to give his life to save their exsistence from chaos.

Today the creatures cried for the scarred, the ones who had the knife slashed their hearts before they could bloom to their full potential.

Today the creatures cried for the ones whose burden was too big to carry on Their tiny shoulders.

Today the creatures watched.

As They put one foot in front of the other, hands intertwined.

One foot in front of the other, They walked into the clearing. A date with destiny.

The creatures wondered.

Would these steps be Their last?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic wow that was depressing I'm gonna go hide in the corner of shame and smack my head on the wall a billion times bye now *scoots away*


End file.
